


Trial Run

by Too_Many_Seeds



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Seeds/pseuds/Too_Many_Seeds
Summary: Jacob has a surprise for the Deputy - one he's sure is going to hit all the right buttons.





	Trial Run

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Obvious breeding kink. Some explicit language too. Rook and Jacob are in an established relationship.

The door opened, and Rook finally raised her head. 

He walked inside and she greeted him with a toothy grin, wiggling her fingers in a wave even through they were held tight between the bars in front of her, reminiscent of old stocks. She was kneeling on the ground, head also underneath the bars and legs spread and tied underneath her, leaving her wide and ready for him. 

It was a chilly evening, and she’d been grateful that he’d left the heater on for her while he’d set her up in his room. 

“Hi, honey,” Rook sang, blowing him a kiss through the air and making him raise an eyebrow at her. “You’re home!”

Jacob walked towards the desk, bypassing her after giving her a once-over to make sure she was fine. 

“Comfortable?” He asked, setting down a clipboard on the table. His final rounds of the day were evidently uneventful, and thankfully he’d been able to return to her after only a short absence. 

She pursed her lips and wriggled in the stand experimentally, testing the bonds and finding them firm - not that she expected anything less from him. 

“Just peachy,” Rook replied, staring at him and feeling her tongue subconsciously flicking out to wet at her lips. She gave a grin, suggestive and all too sharp for innocence. “Feel like something’s missing though.  _Inside_ , you know what I mean?” He gave her a flat expression, and she waited for a second to let the ball drop, before finishing with, “I wanna fuck. Like…now. I don’t know if you figured that out.” 

“Gotta be patient,” Jacob said, lazily shuffling out of his camo jacket, folding it twice and placing it on his table methodically. “You’ll get what you want, sweetheart.” 

_No shit_ , she thought and rocked her hips ever-so-slightly to relieve some of the ache. When he’d first brought her in and set her up in the stand, he’d spent the better half of the hour with his fingers teasing between her folds, ensuring she was well dripping and desperate when he announced she’d have to wait a little bit longer to feel his cock inside her.  _Asshole._

He knelt down beside her, eyes trailing over her form and a hand reaching out to splay across her lower back, moving to grope at the flesh of her upper thighs and coax her to spread them a little wider. 

She hummed contently at his touch, head falling forward to stare at the tiled floor. Her hands clenched between the metal bars when he finally reached between her legs where she wanted him most, fingers circling her entrance lazily for a few seconds before dipping in to stretch her out again. 

She groaned in the back of her throat, eyes shutting to focus on the welcomed pushing of his calloused fingers against her walls, her thighs twitching as his free hand gripped her hip to steady her. A third finger continued the stretch, her body accommodating due to his recent teasing, and she felt herself clench around him, trying to draw him deeper, to hit the spots she wanted him to. 

She came to him to get the brains fucked out of her, so that was what he was going to do, damn it. Perhaps if the situation were more normal, she would examine why she was willing to sneak behind the Resistance’s back for some good dick, but she consoled herself with the thought that there was nothing normal about Hope County. 

Besides, she still did her part; still devoted herself to the people and saving them. What she did on her off-duty hours wasn’t any concern of theirs. 

“It’s a bit unusual for you to be so…docile,” Jacob commented, thumb reaching up to teasingly press against her clit before backing away, making her gasp and tilt her hips backwards towards him. “Most of the time, I can barely get you to sit still.” 

“Most of the time, I’m not locked up,” Rook replied, the bars restricting her ability to look at him from over her shoulder. 

He hummed, free hand rubbing up along her spine and resting at the nape of her neck, just below the bar keeping her head in place. 

“And how does it feel?” Jacob asked, and she heard the deeper, more important question there. 

She wriggled her hips, rocking down onto his fingers. 

“ _Fine,”_ she groaned out, “if only you’d hurry up and fuck me already.” 

He barked out a laugh and slid his fingers out of her; soothing her little groan at the sudden absence with a kiss on the middle of her back; wiry hair of his beard scratching her sensitive skin pleasantly. He pulled back, and she jolted when he gave her a soft swat against the skin of her bared ass, making her hiss and try to rattle the bars of the stand. 

“Oh, you feel big, alpha man? Spanking me when I can’t kick your ass for it?” Rook sneered, raising an eyebrow even though he couldn’t see it. “Aren’t you brave?” 

She heard the telltale sign of his zip, and the shuffle of him getting out of his jeans - folding twice and on the desk, per his insisted method. He slotted himself behind her, hands on her waist to coax her hips up and allow him to help her rest on his lap; balancing her weight now half on the stand and half on him. 

He leaned forward, bearing down on her back, and she sighed at the familiar and welcomed feeling of him pressing at her entrance. 

“Aren’t you mouthy today, sweetheart?” Jacob murmured, giving a deep exhale as he slowly pushed inside her. 

She wanted to tilt her head back, to rest against him as she usually did, but the metal stand barred her way, and she was instead left to jerk uselessly within the bars, hands clenching from her desire to have  _something_ that she couldn’t name. Instead, she whined, half from the stretch as he pushed deeper and from the painful, aching sense of needing  _more_. 

“Shit, there we go,” Jacob sighed when he was flush against her, hip to hip and thoroughly sheathed where he wanted to be most. “Fuck, I missed you, honey. You ran around a lot longer this time. Kept me waiting.” 

Her eyes were shut, focusing on the familiar feeling of being full and wide with him. She hated the cheesiness of it, but there was an annoyingly persistent thought in her head that  _this_ was where she felt she belonged- and lord, she blamed all the horrible erotica novels she’d read for giving her the idea that she was most at home when she was at the end of this man’s cock. 

“Don’t worry,” Rook replied, just slightly breathless. “Not gonna do it again, I promise.” She sighed as she clenched around him, testing the waters and finding them  _more_ than agreeable. “You weren’t the only one who needed this.” 

One his hands trailed up her side, making her squirm and wriggle in his grasp, before it came to rest at the metal bar beside her head. 

“Got this just for you, honey. Nice and sturdy, isn’t it?” He asked, and she wanted to snap at him to stop giving her a salesman’s presentation of the equipment when she had more pressing issues on her mind. “Pretty good for a breeding stand, yeah?” 

“Can you just-” she was about to scold him, but broke off as she considered his words, and her eyes widened. “Oh.” 

A breeding stand, huh? She definitely couldn’t help the way she clenched around him at the thought of what exactly he planned to accomplish with  _this._

“Yeah, I thought you might like it,” Jacob huffed out a chuckle from behind her, his hand returning to brace her hips. “Be a good girl for me, and I’ll fill you up nice and good.” He hummed, giving a short rock inside her to make sure she was ready. “Just the way you like.” 

Oh, she was more than agreeable to that. 

He was right though; it had definitely been far too long, and it showed in how quickly she was on the edge. The sounds of his hips rocking up into her, skin slapping crudely on skin, should have embarrassed her; the  _squelching_ should have made her burn red and hide her face from the world, but it instead made her clench tighter around and encourage him further. 

She’d missed the way he knew how to fuck her so perfectly; how he’d taken the time to learn the spots he needed to press to make her squeal for him, how he’d memorised all of the pretty little sounds she could make if he’d only fuck her the way she needed. 

Her hands kept clenching and jerking around between the bars, something inside of her loving the restraint -  _loving_ the feeling of being held down and fucked how she wanted and asked for - but also frustrated at how she was unable to run her fingers over his skin. The intimacy of gripping tightly onto his shoulders, legs wrapped around his hips while he made sure she’d be ruined for any other man’s cock; she missed it all like this. 

But she definitely didn’t dislike it, either; relishing the way he bore down on her from behind, warm and protecting as he covered her, bracing her against his lap and each rock of his hips making her bounce on him and drive him deeper. 

“God, you’re fucking  _perfect,”_ he murmured, fingers tightening their grip against her waist, as he gave her consecutive, sharper thrusts that were punctured by her shocked squeals. “Gotta fill you up again, don’t I?” He groaned, likely picturing the thought and she thought she was able to feel him twitch inside her. “Give you what you need, huh?” 

“Yeah,” she breathed out, head resting back as far she could go against the metal bar. “I want it, Jake.  _So_ bad.” 

He resumed a punishing pace, and she vaguely delighted in how primal it felt; being locked in a breeding stand and fucked full of him, like she wanted, like she  _needed._ Perhaps she shouldn’t have felt this way with Jacob Seed, but god help her, she did and every time she fell into his sheets and unraveled around him, it was the most at peace she’d been in months. She’d never felt quite so  _right_ as when she was underneath him. 

His hips were stuttering in their pace, and she clenched around him tighter, every rock sending her just a little bit higher and closer to the edge. It was sooner than she’d have wanted, but it had been a while since she’d last been held by him - been  _fucked_ so properly by him - that she didn’t mind. 

Jacob was muttering little promises in her ear, how he was going to fill her to the brim, knock her up with his kid, keep her barefoot and wet and so fucking  _bred_ for him. 

“Put you back in this stand everyday,” he promised, panting breath revealing how he was certainly not unaffected. “Fill you up as many times as I need until it takes.” 

He laughed at how his words made her  _shake,_ as he knew they would. She blessed the day she’d confessed the kink to him and hadn’t been left wanting; finding him reciprocating in every perfect way. Being underneath him - locked up and taking him and everything he was going to give her until she was full and knocked up - was hitting every one of her buttons just right. 

He wasn’t far from his edge, and her whines were pitched higher in anticipation at feeling him spill inside her, the risk of being bred like she wanted making her start to shake. 

“Fuck, you’re gonna look so perfect, aren’t you, sweetheart?” Jacob breathed, groaning at how impossibly tight she was getting as she rapidly approached the peak. One of his hands left her hip and snuck between her spread thighs, quickly finding the bud of her clit and rolling around it to make her keen. “Gotta cum for me first, honey; get nice and open so it takes.” He gave her another few shallow but hard thrusts, and she jerked her hips back against him and bit down on her lip. “Come on, cum for me.” 

Her back stiffened and her mouth fell open in a silent gasp as she fell off the edge, obeying him totally and unraveling with harsh, rippling waves racing through her. Once the first had hit, a litany of desperate moans fell from her open mouth, timed in a strange crescendo with the almost rhythmic clenching of her walls around him. 

She brought him to his end in turn, making him come to a halt and press flush against her, angling her hips downwards as though he could reach any deeper inside her while he fulfilled his promise and filled her up with a staggered but loud groan. Still riding his release, he pulled himself back ever-so-slightly before rocking back to the brim, almost in an effort to push his spend deeper inside her - a primal thought of perhaps increasing the chances of it taking as it should. 

They were still for a few minutes afterwards, catching their breath and simply enjoying the warm aftermath. Finally, with a heavy sigh, Jacob leaned forward and undid the latch on the stand, soothing her groan of protest as he eased her out of it. 

He helped her to the nearby bed, laying her out and humming down at her while he gently rubbed against the muscles of her arms; sore from being in the same position for so long. 

“You were so good, weren’t you, honey?” He asked, voice low and as husky as ever. She smiled tiredly, and tugged at his forearm, trying to coax him down to join her. He gave a low chuckle at her silent demand but gave her what she wanted - as he always did - and gathered her up in his arms. “What’s the verdict then?” 

He gestured towards the stand in the corner with his chin, but she didn’t follow his gaze - too content and surrounded by his warmth to want to tear herself away. 

“Hmm, I’m not sure yet,” Rook said, mischief colouring her voice and tugging her lip into a grin. “Might have to…I don’t know…give it another few test runs before I can say.” 

She felt his laugh vibrate through his chest, as she snuggled deeper and listened to his voice before drifting away to sleep. 

“I think that can be arranged.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
